


Insolitement vôtre - 2 : Il pleut des Jedi

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Crack, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se pourrait bien que le corps de Mace Windu tombe de façon impromptue sur d'innocents passants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 2 : Il pleut des Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Je me disais qu'il était enfin temps de mettre Mace Windu à l'honneur, je le fais donc dans ce drabble de maximum 130 mots.
> 
> Ce texte comportera un OC, mais ce ne sera pas l'auteure, mais un individu lambda.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Il était une fois un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et qui se promenait dans les rues bondées de Coruscant en compagnie de sa femme. Jusque là, rien dans sa vie n'était bien extraordinaire.

 

Soudain, alors qu'il levait la tête pour regarder un panneau publicitaire, il vit un homme tomber littéralement du ciel. Apeuré, il recula, entraînant son épouse avec lui, et le gars qui chutait atterrit sur le sol de béton avec un boum ! sonore, suivit d'un crac ! glaçant.

 

Les passants s'enfuirent en hurlant. L'homme lambda s'approcha prudemment du cadavre ensanglanté, et le reconnut : il s'agissait de Mace Windu, un Maître Jedi.

 

Qui l'avait poussé, il n'en savait rien. D'où tombait-il, était une autre question sans réponse. Le fait était qu'il semblait pleuvoir des Jedi sur Coruscant.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 135.
> 
> Je m'étais toujours demandée sur qui avait bien pu tomber le corps de Windu après que Sidious l'ait jeté par la baie vitrée de son bureau. ;)
> 
> Bon, pour le moment, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas encore préparé le texte 3, du coup je ne sais pas très bien quand est-ce que je reviendrai à la charge. Sorry.


End file.
